Love affair
by Ky0ko
Summary: Traduction de Loves to dance, Lily est James sont sorti ensemble pendant Poudlard puis tout c'est arrêté, chacun a pris un chemin different, 2 ans plus tard ils se rerencontre et là, çA commence à s'échauffer.


**Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction ( Wouah ! - ) Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling et de la Warner Bross et cette histoire et une traduction de l'anglais dont l'auteur se nomme

**Chapitre I**

"Carina, as-tu bientôt fini?" S'exclama Lily Evans en appelant sa meilleure amie.

"Bientôt," répondit celle-ci.

" Dépêche toi on va finir par être en retard," hurla Lily dans tout l'appartement. Lily et sa meilleure amie Carina Gallagher devaient normalement sortir en ce samedi après midi. Normalement. Elles le faisaient chaque Samedi, qu'il neige, vente ou fasse beau. C'était devenu un rituel, une tradition, un petit rien qui brisait la routine du quotidien.

"Carina, je vais y aller sans toi," prévint Lily.

A ce moment, Carina sortit de sa chambre. Aujourd'hui elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux blond lâché, et avait mis un joli tee-shirt noir ainsi qu'un jean de la même couleur.

"on peut y aller Lils, nous devrions partir maintenant," s'impatienta Carina.

Lily lança un faux regard noir à sa meilleure amie et lui rétorqua, " c'est que MOI je suis prête et que je t'attends depuis VINGHT minutes!"

Carina se contenta de sourire avec douceur avant de passer devant sa meilleure amie et de claquer la porte d'entrée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily et Carina étaient assise dans leur restaurant favori. C'était sans conteste le restaurant ou l'on faisait les meilleurs sandwichs du monde.

"Hello mesdames, que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui" le propriétaire, Roger Sullivan leur demanda ce qu'elles souhaitaient manger.

"Je pense que je vais prendre un sandwich - pas de Mayo s'il vous plait – et un café, » lui répondit Lily avec un charmant sourire.

" La même chose pour moi," Ajouta Carina, " mais ne mettez pas des masses de frite s'il vous plait."

Un peu plus tard, assissent devant leur nourriture elles discutaient joyeusement, le soleil brillant au-dessus de leurs têtes, pas un seul nuage n'était présent et la température était élevée.

"Alors, Lils, comment ça va avec Jason," demanda Carina.

Lily sourit en pensant à son petit ami, Jason Everard. C'était étonnant de penser que leur couple avait maintenant six mois. En fait, c'était incroyable pour Lily d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un durant six mois. Elle se souvenait très bien le jour ou il avait enfin réussi à garder son sang froid pour lui proposer un rendez-vous.

_Lily était entrain de prendre son déjeuner au travail, assise devant une tasse de café. Ses joues, rougies par le froid elle n'avait que le liquide chaud pour réchauffer, mais ce dernier se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle le vit. Lui._

_Ces cheveux avaient la couleur du chocolat, et ses yeux splendides y étaient assortis. La manière dont il marchait, la manière dont il parlait ou regardait intriguèrent Lily, comme s'il était le meilleur homme que la Terre n'ai jamais porté._

_Lily le regarda lui, et il la regarda elle. Puis il lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un énorme sourire d'une blancheur irréprochable. Il était absolument splendide ; aucun mot ne pourrait jamais le décrire._

_Elle laissa échapper un soupir quand il s'assit à une autre table. C'était un soupir de soulagement et en même temps déçu. Elle aurait voulut qu'il vienne lui parler, maintenant elle pouvait mettre une croix sur le baiser ultra romantique… Pourtant, elle savait que d'avoir une conversation avec l'homme brun serait réellement difficile; elle aurait probablement dit quelques chose qui l'aurait fait passé pour une fille complètement idiote._

_Une fois son café fini, Lily se leva, saisit son porte-monnaie et s'apprêta à partir. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas si facile._

_Quand elle passa devant l'homme brun, un enfant passa en courant et la bouscula violemment, et bien sûr elle atterrit dans les bras de… l'homme brun._

_"tout va bien?" demanda t-il. Ses yeux brun fixant intensément ses yeux vert comme s'il l'étudiait._

_Le cœur de Lily battait de plus en plus vite et elle oublia tout d'un coup comment on faisait pour parler. Elle ne voyait plus que ses yeux étranges fixés sur elle. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour réaliser sa position. Elle était littéralement affalée sur lui ! Brusquement son cerveau ce souvint qu'il lui avait posé une question et lui suggéra que ce serait une bonne idée de lui répondre…_

_"J-je, je vais bien," répondit-elle en replaçant nerveusement une mèche rousse derrière son oreille._

_"bien," dit-il, bien qu'il ne quittait pas ses yeux. C'était comme si ils l'avaient ensorcelés, comme si les deux personne étaient maintenant liés et seules sur terre._

_Après un certain laps de temps, les deux personnes revinrent brutalement à la réalité, se souvenant que les deux personnes n'étaient pas seule au monde. Ce fut ça qui ramena Lily à la réalité, il l'aida à se remettre debout avec ses puissants bras._

_"je suis Jason_ _Everard," Se présenta t-il._

_"Lily, Lily Evans" Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire._

_"Evans?" Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_"Oui," Répondit-elle timidement._

_"Poudlard," dit-il faiblement._

_Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, "Oh mon Dieu, tu viens de Poudlard !"_

_"et donc toi aussi," répondit-il avec incrédulité._

_"tu sais, je crois que je me souviens de toi. Tu n'étais pas à Serdaigle par hasard ?"_

_"Exact, et toi?"_

_"Gryffondor," répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire. La fierté qu'elle avait tirée d'être dans cette maison était surprenante, fierté que gardaient tous les anciens Gryffondor d'ailleurs._

_Les deux parlèrent passèrent la fin de l'après midi à ressasser les vieux souvenirs de Poudlard, à parler de leurs travails respectifs, et régulièrement le mot Quidditch fut mentionner._

_" dit Lily, un nouveau restaurant viens juste d'ouvrir en ville. Il s'appelle, Boyalini's, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille y jeter un coup d'œil" proposa Jason au détour de la conversation._

_"Ok, ç'a m'a l'air d'être un bon restaurant," Répondit la rousse._

_"Super, que penses-tu de jeudi ? Disons, sept heures?" Questionna t-il._

_" Jeudi à sept heures, j'y serais," Répondit t-elle avec un charmant sourire._

"C'est super, la semaine prochaine on va au resto, Boyalini's, pour fêter nos six mois" répondit joyeusement Lily en revenant à la réalité.

"Tu as vraiment de la chance, C'est un type si gentil... Moi, les seuls types que j'ai rencontrés craignaient carrément"

"Carina, tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un," promit Lily en prenant la main de son amie dans la sienne.

"Non, je ne pense pas. Je crois que c'est mon job qui les intimide. C'est vrai que travailler avec des potions mortelles… Ils pensent probablement que je vais les empoisonner pendant leurs sommeils ou un truc dans ce style. »

Lily ria, "Tu es méchante mais pas ce point, tu ne l'as jamais fait j'espère ? »

Carina la regarda le plus sérieusement du monde et lui répondit calmement "Si, il y a un petit bout de temps, comment crois tu que je me suis débarrassée de Charlie?"

Lily la regarda les yeux emplis d'horreur, "Oh mon Dieu, je ne savais pas. Carina, tu peux aller à Azkaban pour ça."

"je plaisante, bêta."

" Enfer, tu m'as fait peur ! Je pensais que tu étais sérieuse !"

"Lily, tu es trop naïve," répondit Carina avec un petit rire. "Et je te rassure, je n'ai jamais empoisonné personne."

Lily réalisa soudainement à quel point c'était stupide, elle croyait réellement ce que Carina lui disait, elle tombait à chaque fois dans le panneau, aussi gros soit-il.

"Lils, que penses tu que vous allez faire Jason et toi? Après le dîner bien sûr?" demanda innocemment Carina.

" Je ne suis pas sûre."

"Tu ne voudrais pas que je vous laisse l'appart toute la nuit ? comme ça tu pourras être aussi bruyante que tu le voudras…" proposa Carina avec taquinerie.

"Carina! Oh mon Dieu quelle salope tu fais ! Je ne pourrais même pas faire ce que tu suggère ! " chuchota furieusement Lily. Ses joues prenant une teinte rouge carmin.

"Quoi? C'était juste une question logique !" se défendit Carina.

"Non, tu peux rester à l'appartement," dit acidement Lily. Puis ajouta, " j'irai chez lui."

Carina ria, "Hi, hi hi. Je savais que tu aimerais laisser tes cordes vocales s'exprimer librement chez lui..."

"Tais toi !" Lily s'écria Lily son visage devenant encore plus rouge, elle était sûre qu'il ne devait plus avoir de différence entre la couleur de son visage et celle de ses cheveux, ses cheveux roux.

"très bien, très bien, je ne dis plus rien." Abdiqua Carina

"merci."

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voila le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle traduc ! J'espère que vous avez aimé je tiens a remerci Loves to dance de m'avoir laissé traduire sa fic ! I love you ! Lol,

**ET ENFIN BOOOOONE ANNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ( en retard )**


End file.
